Michitaka
Michitaka is one of the players trapped in a the MMORPG Elder Tale. His character is a Human Monk-Blacksmith and he is the leader of the biggest production guild in Akihabara named Marine Organization, consisting of 2,500 members. In the real world, he is a section chief salaryman named . Appearance He has brown hair and brown eyes. Rather stocky in build, Michitaka is likened to a bear and is easily the largest of the three large Production guild masters. Personality Michitaka is seen by Henrietta as someone who is well-respected due to this strength and strong will, but his weak point is his lack of subtlety. He is very organized and intelligent able to handle the massive workload of managing a large trading guild and also be on the Round Table Alliance at the same time. He takes a stern no nonsense approach to his guilds business viewing every problem as a challenge and is not unwilling to ally with other guilds to get a job done. Synopsis Round Table Conference arc Michitaka's guild, along with The Roderick Firm and Shopping District 8, is called to take part in a new operation headed by Shiroe and the Crescent Moon Alliance. Due to a gross misunderstanding of a new supposedly legendary-class quest, each guild put up 1.5 million Gold on the promise of the secret to Crescent Moon Alliance's cooking methods. However, after being informed that the operation was in actuality to set up the Round Table Alliance, and given the task to create a steam engine, the three major crafting guilds agreed to Shiroe's plan as it would get the economy running and result in an increase in business affairs. They unintentionally were also the catalyst for the sweeping changes that took place across the city. Return of the Goblin King arc With an invitation from the Eastal League of Free Cities to attend the Lords' Conference, Michitaka was elected to represent the crafting guilds. In actuality, he wanted to stay behind and work on the Ocypete, but he lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors with Roderick and Charasin. He later attended a dinner with Lord Barte, who wanted to negotiate terms with sharing the steam-engine technology to travel across the sea. Later on, during a conference with the Elder Tale Nobility, he plays the role of being against sending troops to fight against the goblin armies with the reasons that Akihabara had not been recognized as part of the League, and that the Adventurers had no obligation to accede to the demands of the arrogant nobles. He emphasized that point by cracking a solid marble table with a single blow. Libra Festival arc Homesteading the Noosphere arc Equipment Trivia *The Yen On translation of The Knights of Camelot accidentally lists him as being a level 19 Monk instead of a level 90 Monk.Log Horizon 2: The Knights of Camelot, page 175; Yen On edition It is likely that while transferring the templates from the previous volume, the typesetters forgot to change his level from Serara's (who was featured in the fifth chapter of the previous volume, while Michitaka was on the fifth chapter of that volume). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monk Category:Round Table Alliance members Category:Guild Masters